


The Only Exception

by stirringofmysoul



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirringofmysoul/pseuds/stirringofmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU* Set in the Vampire Academy world of St. Vladimir's Academy...Novice guardian Dean Winchester gets more than he bargained for during his field experience exam.  Rated T for rough language and boy kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the Vampire Academy world of St. Vladimir's Academy. If you are unfamiliar with the series the following glossary will help you navigate the story.

All definitions (and more) can be found on the Vampire Academy Wiki (http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_Series_Wiki).

I hope you enjoy the story!

 **Moroi vampires** are alive, mortal and born (conceived by two Moroi parents). Moroi can and do use magic. Moroi use the elements earth, fire, water, air, and a select few use spirit in their magic. It is common for a Moroi to specialize in one of the elements. Most Moroi do not feel comfortable being in the sunlight, though they still can be outside during the daytime. A Moroi's diet consists of blood as well as normal food. 

**Dhampirs** are half human/half vampire. Dhampirs originated from Moroi mixing with humans. Dhampirs cannot reproduce with each other or with humans. They can only reproduce with other Moroi to create Dhampir children. Dhampirs are mortal and do not need blood to survive. Dhampirs are trained as guardians to protect Moroi from Strigoi attacks. Most are trained at St. Vladimir’s Academy. Upon graduation they are assigned to protect a Moroi (usually a royal). Many Dhampir children are left fatherless because Moroi men often have affairs with Dhampir women and then have no interest in raising their offspring. Dhampir women usually do not work as guardians after having children because they choose to raise them instead. Some live on communes with other Dhampir mothers. 

**Strigoi vampire** s are immortal. They are made, not born. Humans, Dhampirs, and Moroi can be turned forcibly or willingly. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. The way to willingly become Strigoi is by choice, but only a choice to the Moroi. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds. There are only three ways to kill a Strigoi: a silver stake through the heart, decapitation, or setting the Strigoi on fire.

 **Field experience exam** \- The exam novice guardians take their senior year. They are assigned to a Moroi student for six weeks and act as their full time guardian. How well you do on this test determines where you will be assigned after graduation.

 **Promise mark** \- After novice guardians graduate from school, they receive a promise mark as a sign that they've finished their training. Those without a mark are called ‘unpromised’.

 **Molnija mark** \- Guardians get the molnija mark (Russian for lightning) tattooed on their necks to mark how many Strigoi they have killed. They look like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X.

  
**Chapter One**

Dean Winchester paced back and forth across the twelve inch stretch of floor in front of the bulletin board in the main lobby of St. Vladimir’s Academy.

“Dude, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpeting,” Adrian Ivashkov mused from his spot on the staircase. “And I may not know anything about interior decorating, but I’m sure they didn’t spare any expense on the décor around here.” 

Dean paused and looked over at his best friend, his green eyes practically shooting laser beams into Adrian’s emerald ones. “It’s a hardwood floor,” he pointed out in a dry tone.

Adrian shrugged lazily and ran a hand through his black hair, making the purposefulyl messy style even messier. “Details, whatever. You’re still going to fall through the floor if you don’t stop,” he said.

“You do remember what today is, right?” Dean asked him. 

“Dean, you know I don’t remember anything except my birthday and which Moroi girls are easy,” Adrian joked. He knew exactly what today was…he just liked to rile up the brown haired Dhampir.

“Asshole,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he continued his foot long trek.

Adrian sighed. “Today is the start of the rest of your life,” he recited the speech Dean had given about thousand times since the start of their senior year. “Today you find out who you’ll be guarding during your field experience exam. If you do a good job…”

Dean cut him off, “If I excel,” he clarified

Adrian rolled his eyes. “If you EXCEL,” he correct himself, “during the six week long exam you’ll have a good chance of guarding a royal, like me,” he said and patted his own chest. “after graduation.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Did I miss anything?”

Dean didn’t reply. He was too busy trying to crane his neck and see who was coming down the staircase behind Adrian. “Oh, it’s you,” he said when he saw his brother.

“Good morning to you, too,” Sam Winchester said with a snicker. He took a seat beside Adrian on the bottom step. “How long have you been down here?”

“Dean woke me up around 6:00,” Adrian said through a yawn.

“And he’s still alive?” Sam asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Sam, you know these hands don’t sully themselves with manual labor or inflict physical harm,” Adrian replied.

“And he’s bigger than you,” Sam added, his brown eyes glinting with amusement.

“And he’s bigger than me,” Adrian echoed.

“Way to be supportive, you two,” Dean said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

“Dean, it’s all but written in stone you’re going to be Adrian’s guardian after you graduate. Do you really think you’ll be paired with someone else during field experience?” Sam asked him.

“Maybe you should worry a little more about your own training and less about my test,” Dean replied.

Sam was a sophomore and guardian in training as well. While he was good at the theoretical aspects of guarding a Moroi his physical prowess wasn’t as honed as some of his classmates.

“You’re such a bitch sometimes,” Adrian replied.

“Language, Mr. Ivashkov,” Alberta Petrov, Captain of the St. Vladimir guardians, scolded the Moroi as she descended down the staircase. She was followed by a string of other senior Dhampirs, clearly eager to see their assignments.

“My apologies, ma’am,” Adrian replied. “I didn’t mean to offend your delicate sensibilities.” As if there was anything delicate about Alberta.

Dean stepped aside so he wasn’t crowding the bulletin board. Adrian and Sam flanked him on either side.

“Okay, at least you didn’t creep outside her office and follow her down here,” Sam mumbled under his breath. Not that it mattered. Alberta had ears like a bat.

“Our boy has SOME sense of self control,” Adrian mused.

“It’s not like we didn’t know. His lack of dating pretty much cemented that,” Sam added.

“Please, continue to talk about me like I’m not here,” Dean snapped.

“If I could have everyone’s attention, please,” Alberta said to the gathering of Moroi and Dhampirs alike. “Thank you,” she said when all conversation ceased. “As you know today is an important day for our senior Dhampirs. Field experience is how we determine if you’ve been paying attention during the last four years. I trust you all read the booklet I gave you last week explaining the exam.”

“Dean slept with it under his pillow,” Adrian muttered.

Dean cut him a sharp look, quickly silencing the Moroi. He wasn’t entirely wrong, though, Dean had memorized the text from beginning to end.

“The entire exam will last six weeks,” Alberta explained. “You will be excused from all classes.” This elicited a cheer from the group. “But don’t think this is going to be easy. You will be required to watch your Moroi 24/7. That means you’ll go with them to their classes, dorms, feedings, etc.”

Dean’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. He knew there was very little actual danger within the protected walls of St. Vladimir’s Academy, but this assignment felt like the real deal to him.

“Over the course of the exam several ‘Strigoi attacks’ will take place. Though the Strigoi will be portrayed by the guardians here on campus this is no reason not to treat these attacks as absolutely real. You don’t have to worry about going easy on us. We want to see how you would react if your Moroi was in actual danger,” Alberta continued. “Someone will always be watching and evaluating your work.”

The seniors started to fidget as Alberta’s speech began to wind down. Everyone was itching to know who they would be assigned to for the next six weeks.

“After I post the pairings please line up in alphabetical order and Guardian Belikov will give you a packet containing everything you need to know about your Moroi. Study the information and be prepared to get down to business tomorrow,” Alberta said.

Without any more fuss she posted the list and took a step back as the guardians in training crowded around the bulletin board. Various exclamations of both delight and disappointment filled the space in the hallway.

Dean elbowed his way to the front of the group. His eyes scanned down to the bottom of the list. Winchester, Dean. Paired with…

No, that couldn’t be right…

“Who the hell is Castiel Szelsky?” Dean exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean sat on his bed after school and studied the packet Guardian Belikov had given him on Cas Szelsky. Cas was a senior. He had just started at St. Vladimir’s in January, which explained why Dean didn’t know who he was. He was disappointed he hadn’t been assigned to Adrian, but at least the Szelskys were royals. That would bode well for him in the long run.

“Come on,” Adrian said to him. “Stop staring at his picture and let’s go get dinner,” he said, effectively breaking Dean’s concentration.

“I’m not staring at his picture,” Dean replied, though one had been provided and Cas wasn’t half bad looking. “I need to know everything about this guy so I’m prepared for anything.”

“You can’t do that on an empty stomach. It’s bad for you. I read it in a book,” Adrian insisted.

“You don’t read books…even ones with pictures,” Dean commented as he set the packet down on his nightstand. He stretched and rolled his head a few times to get the kinks out of his neck.

“I’d be insulted…if you weren’t right,” Adrian said. He grabbed his keys and pair headed down to the dining hall.

“Eddie’s a good guardian,” Dean said after they had gotten their food and sat down. Eddie Castile had been assigned to Adrian for the exam.

“Yeah, but he’s so by the book,” Adrian said with a sigh. “Can you imagine how he’s going to act if he has to go to a party with me?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be going to so many parties then,” Dean suggested.

Adrian looked at Dean like he suggested he stop wearing pants. “Then what would I do with my time?” he asked him.

“ “You could take your dad up on his offer to intern at his company after school,” Dean suggested.

“Okay, now you’re just talking crazy,” Adrian said between bites. Adrian and his father didn’t have the best relationship in the world.

“Do you know how many people would like to be in your position?” Dean asked him.

“Then let them have it,” Adrian replied. “I’m not stopping them.”

Dean sighed. As much as he loved Adrian he didn’t always understand him. Sure, Mr. Ivashkov wasn’t the easiest man to get along with, but at least he showed an interest in his son. Dean and Sam’s own father was a very wealthy Moroi business man. Dean had spent a little time with him when he was younger (mainly around the time Sam was born), but he hadn’t seen him in years. As was common practice with most Moroi/Dhampir relationships once the man had gotten what he wanted out of the affair he was rarely seen again. Dean and Sam grew up with their mother on a commune until they were old enough to attend St. Vladimir’s Academy.

“Don’t give me that look,” Adrian said, waving a breadstick at his face.

Dean flinched and knocked the carb filled side dish out of Adrian’s hand. “I just want this to go well,” he said.

“Cas is in my math class. He’s pretty low-key. You won’t have any issues…at least with him, I mean” Adrian reasoned. “I don’t know serious these Strigoi attacks will be, though. You might break a nail or something.”

Dean ignored the side commentary. “What else do you know about the family?” he asked curiously.

“ “Isn’t that all in your packet?” Adrian asked him.

“Yeah, but they aren’t going to put anything but the basics in there,” he said. Dean knew Mrs. Ivashkov was a gossiper. If there was anything worth knowing she’d know and tell Adrian and pretty much anyone who would listen.

Adrian shrugged. “They aren’t exactly front and center from what I know,” he replied. “They’re one of the families that keep to themselves.”

“The packet said Cas had a private tutor until he came here a few months ago. I wonder why the change,” Dean mused.

“You could just ask,” Adrian pointed out.

“That’s his business, not mine,” Dean quickly replied. The motto drilled into Dhampirs from day one was ‘They come first.’ No matter what you thought of the person you were guarding they were entrusted to you. You made sure they remained safe no matter what.

“You could get to know the guy. It wouldn’t kill you to make another friend around here,” Adrian said. “Maybe even a boyfriend,” he added, but much quieter.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Dean snapped in a similar pitch. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

When Adrian wouldn’t stop trying to set up Dean on dates he finally revealed to his friend that females didn’t exactly interest him. It was something that only Adrian and Sam knew and he planned on keeping it that way. Besides, Dean was going to be a guardian for the rest of his life…it’s not like he was going to get married and have a family. It was a non-issue as far as he was concerned.

“I’m just saying…it’s senior year. It wouldn’t kill you to have a little fun. Kiss somebody. I’d offer myself, but I don’t want you mooning after me for the rest of our lives,” Adrian teased him.

“Seriously, Adrian…stop it,” Dean said. No one around them was listening, but he didn’t want to risk it.

“Okay, okay…shutting my mouth,” Adrian relented.

“Shutting your mouth about EVERYTHING,” he said, stressing the last word of the sentence.

“Your secret is safe with me. You know that,” Adrian said sincerely.

Dean had met Adrian the day he arrived at St. Vladimir’s. He didn’t like him from the moment Adrian opened his mouth. Everything about Adrian was bold and loud, the opposite of Dean. But that was probably why they got along so well. They balanced each other out. And in all the years of their friendship Adrian had never let Dean down.

Adrian gave Dean a softer look as he continued speaking, “You’re going to do great, man. You were born for this.”

Dean started to relax. Adrian was right. He was born for this (literally). “Sorry, dude…I just can’t afford to make any mistakes,” he explained.

“And you won’t. You’re the hardest working guy I know…not that I know much about hard work,” Adrian said. “But that’s beside the point,” he said with a wave of his hand. “You got this.”

“I got this,” Dean repeated. He prayed he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Hi, you must be Dean,” Cas Szelsky said with a bright smile. He offered his hand politely.

Dean grasped Cas’ hand in his own and shook heartily. He took a minute to study his charge. He was even more handsome than his picture. The camera couldn’t quite capture the deep blueness of his eyes. Not that Dean noticed or anything. “Dean Winchester,” he confirmed and then let go of his hand.

“You’re friends with Adrian, right?” Cas asked him. He adjusted his messenger bag against his shoulder.

“I usually don’t own up to that, but yes,” Dean confirmed.

“He seems nice,” Cas said to him. “Maybe a little much,” he added. “But I haven’t been in a school setting for awhile so what do I know, right? Maybe that’s normal,” he rambled.

“You talk a lot,” Dean commented.

“Oh, sorry,” Cas apologized. “I mean…should I be sorry or were you just making an observation?”

“Just an observation,” Dean assured him.

“Oh, okay…sorry about the sorry then,” Cas said.

“Listen,” Dean said to him. “We don’t have to be friends or anything. I just need to get good marks on this assignment so I get a good gig when I get out of here, okay?”

Cas tried to hide his frown. “Yeah, sure. I heard you’re really good so I’m sure you won’t have a problem,” he replied.

“It doesn’t matter what I’ve done up until now. It all comes down to this,” Dean explained to him.

Cas nodded his head. “I understand,” he said. “I was just…trying to be helpful.”

“You don’t have to worry about anything but going about your normal routine,” Dean insisted. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

“My parents are friendly with our guardians,” Cas said.

“Some guardians operate that way, but I don’t,” Dean replied.

“I can see that,” Cas said, clearly disappointed by this revelation. “Don’t worry. I won’t make this hard for you or make you look bad.”

Dean took a step back from Cas. “Just head to your first class. I’ll be here,” he said.

Cas looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He nodded his head and started towards his science lab. Dean fell in step behind him and kept watch for any ‘Strigoi’ waiting in the wings. He knew his teachers were going to go hard on him. But that was fine by him. The more practice he got the better.

The morning went by smoothly. Dean saw a few of his fellow guardians in training flub up during the practice attacks. He hated to think what would happen if any of this had been real. After a week of no action Dean was starting to get a little bored. You could only watch the doorway in anticipation before you got antsy. Just before Cas’ last class was about to end the wooden door swung open to reveal Guardian Belikov, but not in his ‘Strigoi’ gear. He simply took one of Dean’s classmates by the arm and scolded him for using his cell phone.

‘What a moron,’ Dean thought to himself. He shook his head and then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a black figure slip in the room. Everyone else was caught up in the cell phone drama and didn’t seem to notice. Dean pressed himself against the cabinets on the right side of the room. He crept towards the ‘Strigoi’ as he (or she, Dean couldn’t tell) advanced towards Cas. Just as the attacker was about to grab Cas by the arm Dean leapt into action.

Luckily the element of surprise was on his side and Dean was easily able to pin the aggressor to the floor without much effort. Unfortunately all wasn’t well, as a bloodcurdling scream bounced off the four walls of the classroom. Dean thought it was the ‘Strigoi’ but when he looked up he saw Cas was having a full blown panic attack.

“I need to leave…I need to leave…” Cas stammered through very labored breaths. The teacher tried to get a hold on him, but Cas was too far gone. “Don’t touch me!” he exclaimed and shook himself free from the teacher’s attempted embrace and bolted from the room.

In a flash, Dean jumped up to his feet and chased after Cas. It’s not like that had been a real attack…and besides he wasn’t in any danger with Dean around. He was kind of insulted actually. Since Cas wasn’t in as good of shape as Dean and was obviously very upset he didn’t make it too far from the classroom.

Dean ducked behind the main staircase and saw his charge huddled up in the fetal position against the wall. He looked like a scared animal. “Hey, Cas…it’s just me,” Dean said. “Dean,” he added.

Cas peered over and sniffled. “Are you alone?” he asked him after a few beats of silence.

“Just me, buddy,” he assured him.

“Everyone saw that, huh?” Cas mumbled. He slowly started to unfold himself away from the wall.

“It was kind of hard to miss,” Dean said to him.

Cas wiped his sleeve across his face. “Well, that was thoroughly embarrassing,” he said with a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked him.

“I thought you didn’t want to know anything about me,” Cas scoffed. “You’re only my guardian, remember?”

“Okay, so I was wrong…if you’re going to lose it like that I need to…expect it or something, I guess,” Dean relented.

“I’m scared of Strigoi,” Cas said to him.

Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Everyone is scared of Strigoi,” he pointed out. “They’re monsters who try to kill Moroi.”

“No, I mean…I’ve been attacked before. My family was attacked,” Cas said softly. He cast his eyes down onto the floor.

“What? When?” Dean asked. He racked his brain for any mention of Strigoi and the Szelsky family in Cas’ packet, but came up empty.

“I was about eight-years-old,” Cas said softly. “My brother was six. We were playing in the backyard when it happened.”

Dean leaned back against the wall and, for once in his life, kept his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Our mother always made us come in as soon as the sun went down,” Cas started out. “It was a standard rule at our house.”

Dean nodded his head both to show he was listening and that he agreed with the practice. Strigoi couldn’t walk in the sunlight and did most of their damage at night. It was smart to keep your kids inside after dark.

“But this night she and my father had company over. Friends from work or something. Jack and I were bored so we snuck outside to play…and we didn’t come in when night fell,” Cas said, his voice catching in his throat. “Our parents were too caught up in their conversation to notice. Not that I blame them or anything. I was the older brother and I should have made him go inside.”

Dean found himself inching a little closer to Cas. He sensed this story didn’t have a happy ending.

“They grabbed Jack before I even had a chance to scream. Snapped his neck…like he was nothing,” Cas whispered. “There were four of them. Chalky white skins…red rimmed eyes. And just…vacant. No emotion. No expression. Just that thirst for blood…and more blood.”

Dean swallowed hard. As tough as he acted he had never been face to face with the undead. He couldn’t believe someone so young had experienced something so horrible.

“I ran right for Jack. He was just lying there. I thought for sure if I could get him inside he’d be okay. He just needed to be away from those…creatures. I could fix it. ” Cas said. He stared at a spot on the wall behind Dean’s head. It was like he wasn’t even there with him right now. “My parents noticed shadows outside and sent their guardians out to see what was going on. They found me right before…” he paused and swallowed. “One of them had his hands around my neck. I didn’t even realize he had gotten so close. I was too busy focusing on Jack.”

Dean had no idea what he would do if he lost Sam…and in such a brutal way. No wonder Cas had had such a strong reaction to the fake attack. It must have felt like that night all over again. Like he was losing Jack all over again.

“I was pretty out of it for a long time. I didn’t want to eat…I couldn’t sleep. After that night my parents didn’t let me out of the house. I was surrounded by guardians round the clock,” Cas explained to him. “Well, guardians and shrinks.”

“That’s why you never came to St. Vladimir’s,” Dean said, finally breaking his silence, connecting more dots about the Moroi.

Cas nodded his head yes. He seemed to be back in the present, holding Dean’s gaze now. “I’m only here now because my parents are away on business for six months and they figured I’d be safer here than at home,” he said to him. He rubbed his face. “Um, please don’t tell anyone about all this…I mean, not that I think you would…I just don’t want people to know all this stuff…” he rambled.

“Oh, yeah, sure…I won’t tell…Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean said sincerely. “I have a younger brother too and…I’m sorry.” What could you really say to that?

“Thanks…thank you,” Cas said. He took a deep breath. “We should probably get out from under here.”

Dean peeked out and around the corner and then ducked back under their cement cocoon. “No one’s looking for us yet. We can stay here a little while longer,” he assured him. He noticed how close he was sitting to Cas and shifted back just a touch. Thankfully the Moroi didn’t seem to notice.

Cas nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths to collect himself. “Do you know what I’ve always wanted to do?” he asked, blinking his eyes open and focusing on Dean.

“What’s that?” Dean asked him curiously. His own thoughts automatically went towards revenge. Bloody, violent revenge.

“I want to learn how to use my magic to fight,” Cas revealed. All Moroi possessed magic founded in earth, air, water, fire, or spirit. This magic was to be used for good, though many Moroi expressed an interest in using it to fight alongside their guardians. Dean did not agree with that sentiment.

“That’s a little unorthodox,” Dean said slowly. He didn’t want to express how he really felt and upset Cas even more.

Cas’ shoulders deflated a little bit. “You sound like everyone else in my life,” he mumbled. “They all say that’s what guardians are for…but what happens if your guardian gets killed trying to protect you? I want to be able to protect myself…if I could have done something to save Jack…”

“You were a child,” Dean interrupted him.

“But now I’m an adult,” Cas insisted.

Dean wanted to point out how it went against the natural order for Moroi to use their magic to fight. It had always been the guardian’s role to serve and protect. But the look in his eyes tugged at his heartstrings. He sighed. “Your element is fire, right?” he asked, through he knew he was right because he saw it in his packet.

Cas nodded his head yes in reply. “That’s correct,” he said. He snapped his fingers, causing a little spark to flicker from his fingertips.

“I could teach you how to…use it against an attacker,” Dean said quickly so he wouldn’t have a chance to stop himself.

“Do you mean that?” Cas asked him warily.

Dean couldn’t blame him for being cautious after the comments he had just made. “I never want you to feel helpless again,” he said sincerely.

“Dean? Cas?” Guardian Belikov called out.

“We’re okay,” Dean called back to him. He offered Cas a hand and helped him up to his feet before they emerged from the hiding spot.

The corners of Cas’ lips curved up into a smile. “Thanks, Dean,” he said.

Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “Sure,” he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“Quick,” Adrian whispered to Dean. 

“Quick what?” Dean asked him as he kept an eye on Cas as he moved through the lunch line.

“What happened? I heard Cas totally lost it,” Adrian said.

Now that Dean was on full time guardian duty he didn’t see Adrian everyday like normal, but they made plans to have lunch together today.

Dean shook his head. “It was no big deal,” he said.

“Screaming and running away from fake Strigoi sounds like some kind of deal to me,” Adrian replied.

“Just drop it, okay?” Dean said. He didn’t want Cas to overhear them. “He’s coming back to the table.”

Adrian opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as Cas set his tray down and joined the boys at the table.

“Am I interrupting something?” Cas asked when he noticed the conversation ceasing.

“Just Adrian making a dumb joke,” Dean replied.

“You just have no sense of humor,” Adrian retorted.

Cas chuckled. “I wish I had a friendship like you guys. Most people around here don’t even want to talk me,” he said.

“Maybe it’s because…” Adrian started and then stopped when Dean stomped on his foot. “What the actual fuck?”

“Sorry, accident,” Dean said innocently.

“As I was saying,” Adrian replied. “Maybe it’s because you’re so quiet.” He gave Dean a pointed look.

“Yeah, I guess that probably isn’t helping my case,” Cas agreed.

“I heard rumors about a party next weekend. It’d be a good way for you to meet people,” Adrian said to Cas.

“That does sound fun,” Cas said at the same time Dean said, “We won’t be going.”

Adrian snorted. “I didn’t realize you spoke for Cas,” he commented. “And come on…parties I attend always end up being legendary.”

“Yeah, up until the moment they’re busted,” Dean pointed out.

“Maybe it’s not a good idea,” Cas relented. “I wouldn’t want Dean to get in trouble in the midst of his exam.”

“Suit yourself,” Adrian said with a shrug as he got up. “Eddie and I will just have all the fun then.”

Eddie, who was stationed behind Adrian, discreetly rolled his eyes as they walked away.

“I like him,” Cas mused.

“Yeah, he’s kind of got that way about him,” Dean had to agree.

“Are you guys like a thing?” Cas asked him.

Dean nearly choked on the sip of water going down his throat. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry…I just assumed you were...” Cas trailed off. “It’s not big deal if you are. I am,” he said.

“You are what?” Dean asked, nearly choking again.

Cas’ started looking a little nervous. “You aren’t like one of those guys that…” he stammered.

“What? No! I mean you…be who you want to be or whatever,” Dean assured him. “Wave your own flag and stuff.” He felt like the temperature in the room had increased by ninety degrees.

“You sound like an inspirational poster on the guidance counselor’s wall,” Cas joked.

Dean laughed out loud at that one as both boys started to relax. “So…what we talked about before. Your magic. Do you want to start practicing?” Dean asked him.

Cas was nodding his head eagerly before Dean could even finish his sentence. “Right now?”

“Slow down there, young grasshopper,” Dean said with a laugh. Cas’ enthusiasm was kind of adorable. “First, I need to know a few things.”

“Ask away,” Cas encouraged him.

“Are you good runner?” Dean asked him.

“Not particularly,” Cas admitted.

“Do you know how to throw a punch?” Dean ticked off.

“Not a clue,” Cas replied.

“Do you know how to dodge a punch?” Dean tried.

Cas thought for a moment. “Yeah, I could probably duck in time.”

“Well, that’s a start then,” Dean decided.

…

When classes were over for the day Dean guided Cas to the training room where the guardian combat classes were held.

“What’s first, sensei?” Cas asked.

Dean fought the urge to laugh. “The first thing they teach us here is…if you can avoid a fight…avoid it. That’s why I asked if you could run. We guardians can run four miles straight and not even take to take a breath.”

“That seems physically impossible,” Cas replied.

“I was just trying to make a point,” Dean snickered.

“I can’t always make it to the stop of the stairs without getting winded,” Cas said.

“Then we’ll start with throwing a punch,” Dean said.

Cas raised his fists. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said. “Who’s my target?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “Put your fists down,” he said to him. “First of all, you’re going to hurt yourself if you punch someone like that. And the goal is to hurt them.”

Cas examined his fists and looked at Dean helplessly. Dean stepped over and put his hand over Cas’. “Put your thumb here,” he said guiding his digit. “That will pack more of a well…punch.” Cas held his fist out as Dean instructed him. “And try to stand so you can step back and then forward. It’ll give you momentum. Give it a try.”

Dean reluctantly stepped away from Cas and gave his fist and stance a once over. “How’s that?” Cas asked him.

Dean nodded his head. “So far, so good…now wind your arm back like you’re going to shoot a bow and arrow,” he instructed him.

“Yes, something I have a lot of knowledge of,” Cas said dryly, but did as he was told.

“And after you make contact bring your arm back like you just touched something hot,” Dean replied.

Cas punched the air a few times. One Dean was satisfied with his attempts he brought a dummy over. “Try it out on old Phil here,” he said.

“Sorry, Phil…” Cas apologized as he struck the dummy.

Dean gave him a few notes but overall Cas wasn’t half bad. When Dean told him so the Moroi grinned like an idiot. “When are we going to get to the stuff where I can use my magic?”

Dean had kind of been hoping Cas would forget about that. The whole idea still made him uneasy. “Are you sure?” he asked him. “I mean I…er your guardian will always be there to protect you,” he said, quickly trying to cover up his slip of the tongue.

“Please…it’s important to me,” Cas said sincerely.

“Okay, fine…well, you lucked out in specializing in the element that can kill Strigoi…so good on you,” Dean said.

“I was thinking a fireball might be the most effective,” Cas explained.

“You’d probably have to catch them off guard, though. They can move pretty fast,” Dean said…or so he had been told.

“I’d need to practice on a moving target then,” Cas reasoned.

“Who’d be stupid enough to volunteer for that…oh God you want to practice on me,” Dean surmised.

“It’s for the greater good,” Cas insisted.

“You’re a worse influence on me than, Adrian,” Dean said with a shake of his head as he obliged. “Hit me with your best shot,” he said as he ran to the other side of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the nice comments!_

Chapter Six

The pair spent the next half an hour playing a really messed up game of dodgeball, but Dean had to admit if it came down to it Cas could probably stand a chance against a Strigoi. Not that it would ever come down to that.

They sat side by side, backs against the wall of the training room. Cas was excitement was contagious and Dean couldn’t help but smile himself.

“That was really cool,” Cas said to him. “Thanks for helping me. I know you were a little leery.”

“I guess I can be a little stubborn sometimes,” Dean agreed. Cas gave him a look. “Or a lot,” he amended.

“It’s nice to see you have some fun. You’re always so serious,” Cas commented.

“I have to be serious. You of all people should know why,” Dean said quietly.

Cas’ smile started to fade. He nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “You know…I really don’t know anything about you.”

“Do you really need to?” Dean asked him.

“Need to? No. Do I want to…yes,” Cas said. “You know my secrets…why can’t I know yours?” he asked. “It doesn’t seem fair.”

Dean sighed. “When I came to St. Vladimir’s I wasn’t anything like I am now,” he admitted to him. “I wasn’t serious about school or training or anything.”

“What were you like?” Cas asked gently.

“Angry. Really angry. All the time,” he said. “I was pissed off that my mother let some Moroi have sex with her and drink her blood and then leave her with two kids and no means to raise them.” Now that he was on a roll it was hard to stop. “So I goofed around, did a lot of stupid shit that almost got me kicked out of here more times than I’d like to admit.”

Cas remained silent, but kept his attention focused on Dean and his story.

“One day a bunch of big wigs were here at the school for some meeting. Adrian and I had a really epic prank planned. We worked on it for weeks. The whole thing went off without a hitch. Of course the one thing we hadn’t planned was an escape and we got caught. Had to apologize to all the dignitaries in front of the whole school. After we muttered our sorries we had to clean up the mess. So as I’m on my hands and knees scrubbing the main staircase my father, who I hadn’t seen in fucking ten years, leans down next to my ear and says, “And this is why I never claimed you. You’re an embarrassment.” I hadn’t even realized he was there. I don’t know why I cared what he thought about me. It’s not like he ever gave a damn and clearly from that statement he was never going to, but something inside of me snapped. Suddenly I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to be the best damn guardian there ever was. I wanted him to see what he was missing out on by not being in my life.” Dean had to stop and catch his breath. The story had gotten away from him.

Cas didn’t say anything at first and that upset Dean more than he thought it would. “Anyway, that’s my secret so…” Dean got up to his feet and started to walk towards the door.

Before Dean could step through the doorway he felt Cas’ hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re pretty great,” he said softly. “And the only person you have to prove that to is yourself.”

Dean felt something wet streaking down his cheeks. He quickly wiped away the tears he hadn’t even realized escaped. “Thanks,” he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“If your father ever comes to visit again I can use the new skills I learned today,” Cas said. Dean assumed he was joking, but a part of him thought Cas would make good on the offer if he really needed to. “We should go to that party,” Cas said. “It might be good to bring back a little of the old you. Not the getting kicked out of school part, but the not so serious side would be nice to see.”

Was he asking him out? “Are you asking me out?” Dean asked bluntly.

Cas stifled a bit of a laugh. “I guess I should have been a little more clear,” he said. “Would you like to go to the party with me?”

For once his life didn’t think…he just went for it. “Yes,” he said quickly. “I mean…yes, that sounds good.”

And this time it was Dean who was grinning like an idiot.

…

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked Sam upon arrival at the feeder’s room. Cas was here for a feeding and wherever Cas went Dean was right there, but Sam was only a sophomore. He wasn’t assigned a Moroi so he had no need to be anywhere near this room.

“Oh, hey, Dean…” Sam said to him nervously.

“Um, Sammy…” Dean prompted him. “I asked you a question.”

“I’m waiting for my girlfriend,” Sam replied meekly.

Sam might as well have said he was waiting for his pet dragon. Even though Adrian and Sam gave him a hard time about his lack of social life Sam was so reserved that sometimes Dean wasn’t even sure he’d know how to speak to a girl.

“You have a girlfriend,” Dean said slowly. “How did I not know this?”

“You’ve been so busy with the whole exam. I didn’t really have a chance to tell you and…” he trailed off.

“And she’s really ugly?” Dean joked.

“What? No! She’s beautiful. I just didn’t want to mess it up with her and then like have to tell you I messed up and stuff,” Sam said with a sigh.

Dean could tell this was totally embarrassing him. He found that really amusing. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Jill,” Sam said, smiling now. “Oh, and there was one other thing…”

“What’s that?” Dean asked his brother.

“I figured you wouldn’t be comfortable with me dating a Moroi,” Sam admitted. Though most races stuck to their own kind in the end it was common for Moroi and Dhampirs to date when they were young. “You’re so ‘They come first’ and all that.”

“I’d be a hypocrite if I told you you couldn’t date a Moroi,” Dean revealed to his brother.

Sam furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” he asked him curiously.

“I’m going to that party next weekend…with Cas,” Dean said softly.

“No way!” Sam exclaimed and then put his hand over his mouth. Sam’s outburst caught the attention of the nurse who gave the boys a look.

“He has turrets,” Dean said with a wave of his hand. “He’s fine.” He looked at his brother. “Could you keep it down, dude?” he hissed.

“But you’re guarding him,” Sam whispered this time.

“For this exam…not forever,” Dean said.

Sam grinned. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother? Wait…I don’t want to know. I kinda this Dean.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The night of the party came faster than expected. Dean was posted outside of Cas’ room like usual, but unlike usual his mind was elsewhere. It’s not like he wasn’t used to spending time with Cas. For the past four weeks they had been attached at the hip for all intents and purposes. And maybe at the lips once…or twice. But tonight was different. They weren’t going to be guardian and Moroi. They were a couple…or something like that. Dean wasn’t good with labeling things like relationships.

“Ready?” Cas asked him.

“What? Yeah,” Dean replied. Shit, he hadn’t even noticed the door open. Some guardian he was.

“Who’s hosting this again?” Cas asked as they fell in step alongside each other.

“Jesse Zeklos. He’s kind of a douche,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Ah, so this should be fun,” Cas said with a snicker. “Good thing I’ve been practicing my fireball.”

Dean snickered himself. “We can hang out with Adrian. And my brother is going to be there with his girlfriend. I haven’t met her yet so this is kind of a big deal,” he said to Cas.

“I guess it’s a night of firsts for all us, huh?” Cas said with a smile.

Dean could hear the party before he could see it. Jesse came from a long line of social climbers. His family wasn’t one of the bigger royal clans, but what they lacked in size they made up for in other ways.

Cas spotted Adrian hanging out on the perimeter of the room. He elbowed Dean and they walked into the room to join him.

“Shit, where’s my camera? I gotta document this moment,” Adrian teased. It was easy to tell that Mr. Ivashkov had already partaken in the punch. Before Dean could even respond Adrian waved his hand wildly. “Sam is here with a girl. And not just any girl. A really hot one. I mean she’s kinda jailbait, but still. Totally hot.”

“Anything else we need to know?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“I’m going to make out with her tonight,” Adrian said and pointed to Lissa Dragomir.

“Adrian, that’s your cousin…kind of,” Dean reminded him.

Adrian made a face. “Ah, you’re right. Damn it. I need a refill,” he decided.

“Just…be careful, buddy,” Dean said and clapped him on the back. He looked around and saw poor Eddie leaning against the wall looking as uncomfortable as a prostitute in church.

“Tonight is not going to end well for him,” Cas announced.

“Eh, some girl will take care of him,” Dean assured him. “He’s got that whole tortured artist thing going on. Girls eat it up.”

“Speaking of eating…do they serve anything but tainted punch at these things? I’m starving,” Cas said.

“Let’s do a little exploring,” Dean suggested.

The party area encompassed the third floor of the boys’ dorm. Anyone interested in ‘hosting’ along with Jesse that evening left their room open. The floor was mostly made up of royal residents so almost all the doors were open.

“This looks promising,” Cas said as they neared the end of the hallway.

Dean ducked his head through the doorway and scanned the room. Because of Cas’ comment he expected to see some chips and dip on the nightstand or at least some cheese whiz and crackers thrown on the bed, but there was no sign of sustenance anywhere. “What are you talking…”

The rest of Dean’s sentence was cut off by Cas’ lips crushing against his. They had kissed a handful of times since that evening in the training room, but this kiss was different.

This kiss was hot!

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kicked the door closed with his foot. His hands rested on Dean’s cheeks, cupping his face gently, before slowly making their way down his sides as the fervor in the kiss grew deeper. Every part of Dean’s body came alive under his touch.

Dean whined against Cas’ mouth as he parted his lips and Cas’ tongue slipped inside. The wet, hot taste of his kiss was making it very hard for Dean to remain upright and was only made worse when Cas’ hands finally ended their journey by resting on Dean’s ass.

He pressed his body closer against Cas’, effectively pinning him against the wall. This motion caused a low groan to escape from Cas’ throat. Dean tangled his fingers in the back of Cas’ hair, tugging gently. Cas pulled back to catch his breath, but the reprieve lasted only half a second before he gave Dean another soul devouring kiss.

Dean had never been this close to someone in…a really long time. He knew it could escalate rather quickly if he wasn’t careful. His body was definitely responding and Cas definitely seemed willing. Just as he was about to open his mouth and formulate some kind of ‘so what are we doing here?’ there was a bang on the door.

“This is my room! What the actual fuck are you doing in there? I hear you moaning. If you get any bodily juices on my sheets I’m gonna kick your ass!” the voice shrieked.

“He sounds pissed,” Cas snickered as the boys broke apart.

“Bodily juices, really?” Dean asked through a laugh.

After they collected themselves Cas opened the door and they found themselves face to face with red faced Ralf Sarcozy, one of Jesse’s cronies.

“Don’t worry, bud…we kept our bodily juices to ourselves,” Dean said and clapped him on the back. “Your bed should be grateful, though…that’s the most action it’s ever seen.”

Ralf looked like he wanted to reply, but couldn’t think of a response so he just stomped into his room.

“Want to dance?” Cas asked him once they were in the hallway again.

No, he wanted to kiss. “I don’t know how to dance,” Dean replied.

“Awesome…neither do I,” Cas said. He grabbed his hand and led him onto the makeshift dance floor.  


Some funky electronic beat was blasting through the speakers. Dean had no idea how the administration didn’t hear it…or maybe they were choosing to ignore it. Royals got away with a lot around here…even ones as lame as Jesse.

Cas started to bounce around haphazardly, not anywhere close to being in rhythm with the music. Dean tried to just kind of sway, but ended up bouncing around just as wildly when Cas grasped his hands. For once in his life he wasn’t worried about anything but having a good time.

And that’s when Guardian Belikov walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the support!

Chapter Eight

Dean, Eddie, and his fellow classmates waited in the headmistress’ office no more than five minutes before their punishment was doled out, but to Dean it felt like a lifetime. His career was over before it even began.

“What if there had been an attack on your Moroi classmates tonight? Not a single one of you was in any condition to fight a Strigoi tonight,” Headmistress Kirova said.

Eddie looked like he wanted to speak up and point out he hadn’t had anything to drink tonight and could have definitely taken down a Strigoi, but Dean cut him a look that made him rethink that.

“You’re lucky I don’t expel all of you,” the headmistress continued. “To do something so reckless at such an important time in your education is nothing short of idiotic.”

Dean didn’t need her to remind him he was an idiot. He knew he was an idiot.

“So instead you will all receive failing marks on this exam,” she announced.

Dean couldn’t keep his mouth shut this time. “What? We won’t graduate?” he asked her.

“Quiet, Mr. Winchester. And you will all graduate…if you pass an even more difficult test the guardians are currently preparing for you,” the headmistress explained. “Until then you are confined to your rooms and will only be allowed out for your classes and meals.”

Dean and the others exited the room quietly. Headmistress Kirova wasn’t someone you could reason with once she had her mind made up. Once he was in the hallway he saw Cas sitting at the bottom of the staircase. He was the last person Dean wanted to see right now.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Cas asked, resting his hand on Dean’s arm when they were close enough. “No one would tell me where they took you guys.”

Dean shrugged his arm away from Cas’ touch. “No, I’m not okay,” he said sharply.

“Oh, no…did they expel you?” Cas asked nervously, fiddling with the cuff on his sleeve.

Dean shook his head no. “Failed my exam,” he said to him. “We all did.”

“That’s crazy. How are you going to graduate?” Cas asked.

“We get a make up…that’s going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than the original one,” Dean said to him. “Look, I have to go. I’m confined to my room. Aren’t you too?” he asked. He assumed the Moroi at the party had probably gotten a similar punishment.

Cas swallowed. “Oh, um…no. We just got a warning,” he explained.

Dean’s eyes widened so much he was surprised they didn’t bug out of his head. “Are you fucking kidding me? All you got was a slap on the wrist?” he exclaimed.

“Well, I mean I wasn’t drinking and…” Cas tried to explained.

“Neither was I…or Eddie and we still got the maximum punishment,” Dean huffed.

“Let me talk to the headmistress. This is all a mistake,” Cas interjected.

“I think you’ve done enough,” Dean said coldly.

“Excuse me?” Cas asked him, clearly taken aback.

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have been at that stupid party,” Dean snapped.

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I didn’t realize I forced you to go,” he said. “What other wrongs have I committed?” he asked. “I’m very curious to hear this.”

“There’s a clear line between Moroi and Dhampirs. A line I never crossed…until you came along,” Dean said to him.

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “So let me get this right. Because you got assigned to me for your exam your future is now over?” he asked him.

“No, that’s not what I said,” Dean replied. “Because I let myself get CLOSE to you my future is now over,” he clarified. “Who is going to want a guardian who had to take some punishment exam?”

“Dean, I know this sucks. I’m agreeing with you…this sucks, but you can’t blame it on me,” Cas said. He tried to step closer to him. “Do you really regret everything?” he asked softly.

Dean didn’t look him in the eye as he replied, “Yes, I regret everything,” he said in a tone as cold as ice.

Cas paused a moment to collect his thoughts. “Right now…so do I,” he finally said. With that he turned away and walked up the staircase towards his dorm leaving Dean all alone.

…

“What are you doing here?” Adrian asked as Dean walked inside their room.

“I live here,” Dean replied. He sat down on his bed and looked over at his best friend.

“I know that, genius,” Adrian said. “It hasn’t been six weeks. You’re still on assignment.”

Dean tilted his head to the side. “What time did you leave the party?” he asked him.

Adrian’s eyes lit up. “Around 11…with quite possibly the hottest chick ever,” he said to him.

“Ah, so you missed the main event of the night,” Dean mused.

“Did someone punch out Zeklos?” he asked excitedly.

“Belikov broke up the party,” Dean said to him.

Adrian’s face fell. “Oh, shit…” he replied. “Wait…did you get expelled or something?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “The Moroi got off with a ‘warning’,” he said making quotation marks around the word. “While us guardians present failed our exam.”

“Failed your exam?” Adrian said. “Man, that’s wrong. Are you going to graduate?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean…I hope so. We have to take a make up exam. It’s going to be a killer, though…according to Kirova,” Dean explained.

Adrian relaxed a little. “Oh, well…that’s not awful. You’ll ace that no problem,” he said to him.

“How am I going to get an assignment guarding you if I couldn’t even pass the real exam? I have a big red mark on my record now,” Dean said. “Fucking Cas.”

“What does Cas have to do with this?” Adrian asked.

“He’s the reason I went to the party. I blurred the lines and it bit me in the ass,” Dean said.

“But it was YOUR decision to go with him,” Adrian said. “Unless he was using compulsion on you it’s not just HIS fault.”

“Dhampirs shouldn’t mix with Moroi,” Dean said.

“You and I are best friends,” Adrian reminded him.

“Yeah, but once I become your guardian it won’t be like that anymore,” Dean said.

Adrian blinked rapidly. “What? You’re not going to be my friend anymore? Because of some archaic notion?”

“I can’t,” Dean explained. “Why doesn’t anyone understand this? I have to protect you…I can’t be all buddy buddy with you.”

“Says who, Dean?” he asked. “Moroi are friendly with their guardians all the time. ”

“But then I wouldn’t be on top of everything. I wouldn’t be the best guardian,” Dean replied.

“Is this shit still steming from your dad? Dude, you have NOTHING to prove to him,” Adrian said. “You’re a great guy and an outstanding guardian. Everyone knows that. Why do you want to prove something to someone who has spent his entire life not giving a damn about you?”

“Just fuck off, Adrian,” Dean barked.

“Yeah, love you too, buddy,” Adrian replied and rolled over onto his side.

Dean ran his hands over his face. This is what he got for making an exception.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the support :)

Chapter Nine

Dean groaned as he untangled himself from his blankets the next morning. He was prepared to face a stone faced Adrian, but was greeted with an empty bed. He looked at the clock. Huh…he must have really been pissed to get up early.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to ace the make up exam. That exam had to be his only focus. Nothing could get in his way…

Who the hell was screaming?

Dean scrambled to his feet and opened up the door to his room. The wails sounded like they were coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. Just as he took a step out of the room Adrian came running down the corridor like his hair was on fire.

“RUN, DEAN! Strigoi!!!” Adrian exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

“What? Is Belikov staging an attack on a guardian that wasn’t at the party last night?” Dean asked. Technically the field experience still had two weeks left. “Way to rub it in my face,” he said.

“NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THERE’S STRIOGI ON CAMPUS!” Adrian yelled. He pulled on Dean’s arm, forcing him to run alongside of him.

“How could there be Strigoi here? The whole place is warded to protect us!” Dean exclaimed as he and Adrian ran around the corner.

“I don’t know! I just know what I saw and we’re in fucking trouble!” Adrian yelped as the boys ran smack into aforementioned Guardian Belikov.

“Into the dining hall now,” Belikov ordered the two boys, shoving them outside as he ran in the direction they had just come from.

Dean paused for a second and Adrian grabbed his arm again. “Move it, Dean!” Adrian said.

A few minutes later the boys found themselves inside the very crowded dining hall with one hundred plus of their terrified fellow classmates.

“SAMMY!” Dean called out. He needed to find his brother.

Within seconds he was met with a call of, “DEAN!” Adrian turned and spotted Sam in the corner of the room with Jill Mastrano.

“Thank god you’re okay,” Dean said as he gave him brother a tight embrace.

“Is it true…are there really Strigoi on campus?” Sam asked. At the mere mention of Strigoi Jill started to whimper. Sam wrapped his arm around her as Adrian relayed the events of the morning in great detail.

Dean craned his neck, scanning the room looking for Cas. He was mad at him, but…technically he was still in charge of him. Yeah, that’s why his heart was practically in his stomach over the fact he didn’t see him.

He knew it was stupid…beyond stupid, but he had to find him. With the chaos going on in the dining hall it was easy for Dean to sneak out. The campus was eerily quiet as he made his way back towards the dorm. He slipped inside the building and crept up the stairs to the floor Cas lived on. There was a chance he was still in his room. There was also a chance he was already in the dining hall and Dean was an idiot. There was also a chance…Dean didn’t want to think about that.

Once he was on the fourth floor Dean carefully scanned the hallway. There didn’t appear to be any Strigoi lurking. He jogged to Cas’ room and pushed on the door. Locked. He didn’t want to make any noise by knocking but he had to find out if he was inside.

“Cas? Cas? It’s Dean. Are you in there?” Dean hissed, checking over his shoulder. No reply. “Cas! Come on…if you’re in there you need to get out.” Still no reply.

Just as Dean was about to leave the door creaked open a sliver. “How do I know it’s you?” Cas whispered. All Dean could see was his left blue eye through the slot.

“It’s me, you asshole…we have to get out of here,” Dean snapped. “I didn’t come up here to save your sorry behind only for you to play twenty questions.”

“Yeah, it’s you,” Cas replied. He slipped out of the room and hugged him tightly and Dean found himself holding on just as securely. “I saw one.”

“Well, let’s not see one again,” Dean said. He let go and grabbed his hand as he guided him back towards the staircase. “Just wait here…I’m going to check…”

Dean’s sentence was caught off by Cas’ scream. Coming right towards them was an unholy creature of the night. There was no way they could out run him. They’d have to stay and fight.

“Cas…” Dean said slowly.

“Huh?” Cas whimpered.

“I know we never got around to this during our lessons…but DUCK!” Dean exclaimed as the Strigoi came for them and Dean took him down at the knees as he lunged.

The Strigoi tripped, clearly not expecting Dean to react. Dean tried to pin him down to the ground, but the creature was much stronger and easily pushed him away like he was a doll. Dean was in primal mode right now. Cas. Cas. He had to protect Cas. They come first. Cas comes first.

Dean scrambled to his feet and lunged at the Strigoi causing him to stumble forward. The momentary loss in footing gave Dean a chance to reach for the stake he was carrying in his back pocket. He had never used one on anything but a dummy before, but…well, there was no time like the present.

“Dean! Look out!” Cas cried as the Strigoi, who had now regained his balance, swiped his long nails at Dean’s skin causing blood to start falling from his neck.

Dean knew if the Strigoi started to drink he was a goner. He needed to distract him. How the hell was he going to do that?

Luckily he didn’t have to figure it out as a fireball whizzed by his head and ignited the undead terror on fire.

“Stake him, you idiot!” Cas exclaimed.

Without another moment’s hesitation Dean plunged the stake deep into the heart of the Strigoi. Within seconds the creature vanished into a fine dust.

It was over. He had done it. They had done it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all your support!

Chapter Ten

Though many stories floated around campus the truth of the matter was a Moroi teacher who wanted to be turned Strigoi had secretly weakened the wards around the school allowing access to the undead. Needless to say come Monday there would be a new biology instructor in her place.

Dean knew he owed an apology to both Adrian and Cas for his behavior over the past week. Telling Adrian he was sorry, though painful in its own way, was relatively easy. The two had been friends for so long that grudges never lasted very long anyway. Cas, on the other hand, that was going to be more difficult. So, as usual, Dean put it off.

Once everything had returned to normal the school held a tattooing ceremony to honor the guardians who bravely fought to protect St. Vladimir’s from the Strigoi attack. Dean was the only unpromised guardian to receive the Molnija marks on the back of his neck.

Dean knew he should have felt proud. Years ago he made a promise to himself to be the best guardian he could be and he had done just that. He stood in the face of danger and did what he had been trained to do.

But nothing in his life had ever gone as exactly as he planned. In his head the day he got his first mark he pictured his father front and center, clapping his hand together and saying, “That’s my son. That’s my boy.” He’d forgive him for being absent all his life and they’d forge a strong father/son bond.

However, today, as he looked out into the crowd that had gathered for the ceremony he saw the people that really mattered. Sam. Adrian. Cas.

Cas. Cas who had fought bravely beside him. And honestly, who he’d be dead without.

After all was said and done, Dean hopped off the stage and hugged Sam and Adrian. His two brothers. Once they had parted ways he noticed Cas lingering near the back of the auditorium. It was now or never. He slowly made his way to the Moroi.

“Hey, congratulations,” Cas said softly when Dean was just inches away from him.

“It couldn’t have done it without you,” Dean said in reply.

Cas tilted his head to the side. “Not bad for a Moroi, huh?” he said.

“Look…all those things I said. I was totally out of line,” Dean apologized. “I didn’t mean anything of them. I was just scared.”

Cas nodded. “I know. I know you want to guard Adrian after graduation and the mark on your record could have done a lot of damage,” he replied.

“Oh, yeah…I mean…that’s true, but that wasn’t what I was really scared of,” Dean said to him.

“You lost me…” Cas trailed off.

Dean took a deep breath. “You. You scared me. You changed my whole perspective on things I truly believed in. Suddenly nothing in my life was how I pictured it…how I thought it was supposed to be,” he admitted.

Cas’ lips curved up into a smile. “So basically you were being a stubborn idiot,” he said.

Dean made a face. “You don’t have to phrase it like that. You could just accept the apology,” he replied.

“Now where is the fun in that?” Cas asked him. He drew him closer and rested one of his hands on the back of his neck. Dean winced a little as Cas’ fingers touched the fresh Molnija mark. “Ah, shit. Sorry.”

“You did that on purpose,” Dean accused him.

Cas chuckled softly. “Maybe,” he replied.

“You have to be gentle with me,” Dean said.

“I think I can handle that,” Cas replied. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean’s softly.

And as their lips touched the future suddenly didn’t matter so much. Dean had all he needed right in that moment.

THE END


End file.
